Beyond the Emotion
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: A story about Love , betrayal and fate.


**Disclaimer** : _I don't own the characters and i never will either. The song in here isn't mine either , the song belongs to : water proof blonde.But i do own this story line._

_Summary : After the three lights returned to their own planet things had been very quiet , nothing bad you'd say , well that was what all other senshi thought too until a new Enemy shows up forcing the senshi to go their seperate ways and making the three lights return to earth. What will happen next and who is the new enemy exactly ?_

_Author's note : This won't be a fic that i will try to update everyday since i want to think this story through before writing a new chapter. I really have some interesting plans for this fic but i'm not sure how to write them down so just bare with me. _

_Couples_ :

_Usagi/Mamoru , Rei/Minako , Ami/Taiki , Haruka/Michiru , Seiya/Naru , Setsuna/Makoto , Yaten/Ai , Kiyone/Mihoshi , Ryoko/Ayeka , there will be some hints of Hotaru/chibi-Usa in here but they're still childeren in this fic so it won't be like the other couples in here..Pairings can change into either Seiya/Usagi or Rei/Usagi depends on what you all want it to be._

_Other notes : This will be a crossover with Tenchi muyo_

_Enjoy , _

**Beyond the Emotion**

Chapter One : _Images_

_Decieved by my eyes, In all I was told I should see_

Darkness had covered the night sky. There was no moon in sight , no stars to spot. Just darkness except for the light which came from the houses around you. People were walking and talking while they walked over the streets , completly forgotten about what had displayed one year ago. Galaxia , the sailor senshi , the fights , their hero's. It was still there but only in the back of their minds.

Ofcourse there were a few people who hadn't forgotten about it even though they didn't talk about it to their friends. The memory was still fresh to a few of them but to other it was nothing more but just a bad dream which ended well in this case.

A blonde girl gazed at the dark sky without saying anything.You coud hear her soft breathing , her eyes were closed and it seemed as if she was very relaxed.Ofcourse looks can decieve since this blonde girl was anything but relaxed. Her heart hurt and not because of the events from the past but because of the events from the future , the emotions she felt , the fear of that something bad was going to happen soon.

_Opinions not mine, the person they taught me to be_

The blonde girl opened her closed eyes revealing her true emotions. A tear fell down her face. As it slide down she could feel its warmth.She remembered the words she used to say , the things she used to do. She was seventeen now but to her she was still fourteen , the age she was when this all started.Okay she had matured there was no doubt but still , the feeling of having to protect everyone was still there.

Another tear fell down her face , this time she wiped it away when she heard footsteps behind her. She put up a fake smile and turned around to face her fiance.He had black hair and wore a green jacket with a black shirt underneath it. She smiled up at him. This time a real smile. Not all things had changed.Her lover never changed his feelings for her , the feeling he just gave her by looking at her. But his eyes showed worry as if he knew something was wrong.The blonde girl asked herself if she was that easy to read , was it this easy for him to reconize her pain ?

Without saying anything she turned around again and looked up to the sky even though there was nothing there.She could feel his arm around her pulling her closer to his body.This time she closed her eyes again and just simply enjoyed the feeling of being held by him , the one she loved , her true love.

_One night in the dark, a vision of someone I knew_

'' It's dark , there's no moon , no stars in sight , it's been a year since i saw the sky like this.'' He said earning a nod in reply from the girl in his arms.'' The other are worried about you.'' He added hoping for a real reply this time , he wanted to hear her voice , he wanted to know how she felt.

Ah the others.The girl reminded herself. Rei , the always bossy one but very truthful too. The blonde sometimes wondered if Rei even knew how irritating she could really be but on the other hand the raven haired girl always knew how to cheer Usagi up. Then there was Makoto , the strong one , th eone who never gave up on love or their friendship , the one who would always stand behind her no matter what. Ami , oh god that girl was so damn smart it sometimes made Usagi wonder why the gods up there took Ami's chances away from being a docter and following her dreams by making her a Sailor soldier. Minako , the love goddess , not only as a senshi she stood for love but as her true self she also knew how to get involved with love without getting hurt , it seemed to be so easy when Minako flirted with guys who all melted for her but don't be fooled it wasn't that easy at all.

_And in the darkness I saw, a voice say I'm you_

The outer Senshi , those four had become very close to Usagi during the last years.Michiru , the talented and perfect one , Haruka who was ofcourse the most stubborn senshi but also a good friend. Setsuna , she was something like Usagi's older sister , whenever the blonde girl would need advice she would come to Setsuna who would help her out and ofcourse Hotaru , such a small but strong girl.

'' I'm sorry.'' The small princess whispered so only the man who held her could hear her. They were alone here on this beach but Usagi knew they weren't alone , besides whispering seemed to be a better option than say those words out loud.

'' Don't be.'' The black haired man whispered back with a smile on his face. The soft breeze played with their hair while they just stood there , holding eachother.'' I know your secret.'' He suddenly said causing the smaller girl's eyes to flew open and look at him with such a suprise in her eyes he wondered if maybe he shoeldn't have said it.He decided to continue either way since he couldn't take back his words now.'' I know there's a danger coming near earth. I know we might have to fight again.''

She calmed down a little. He didn't know.When the black haired man , also known as Mamoru Chiba noticed the relieve on the girl's face he started getting suspicous.She was hiding something.' _There's more you are not telling me Usako , what's wrong.' _He wondered. Usagi had been very quiet the past few days , it was as if she was a complete different person from whom she was before.

'' Hey you guys !'' Suddenly someone yelled causing them so both snap out of their thoughts and to turn around. In front of them stood another blonde girl who had a big red ribbon in her hair.Minako Aino stood there looking at them with worried eyes and a little out of breath.'' I've been looking all over for you two , Rei felt something and she thinks it's something evil , it's probably nothing but..'' She stopped talking when she saw they weren't suprised.' _So it's true then , we have to fight again ?'_ The love goddes asked herself.

Usagi noticed her expression and put on a slight smile.'' It's probably nothing as you already said , it everybody at the temple already ?'' The blonde girl who just arrived nodded her head then turned it to look at the empty and dark sky. Usagi watched how the wind played with her hair and the long skirt she was wearing. Did Minako even realise how pretty she was ? Usagi wondered strugging it off fastly a little bit shocked at her own thoughts.

_Inside me a light was turned on_

'' Are Haruka and the rest there too ?'' Mamoru asked causing the goddess of love to turn her gaze back at them and nodded.'' Michiru and Setsuna came but Hotaru didn't come , they said she wasn't feeling well.'' Minako answered.

Usagi was a little bit shocked. Chibi-usa had come back from the future last week but she also had felt a little bit ill. She hoped it wasn't anything evil or to worry about. It was now that the blonde princess noticed how cold she actually was and started walking past her lover and Senshi heading towards the temple followed by two pairs of worried eyes. Mamoru just shook his head when he saw Minako was about to ask something , she just nodded in understanding.

_Then I was alive_

* * *

A small girl about eight years old lay in bed. Her head was spining and her mind was racing. She hadn't felt like this since she had been turned into Mistress Nine , so long ago.Maybe her illness was coming back already. Maybe that was the reason why her Setsuna-mamma had been so upset in the first place.She was alone in the house right now but the small girl didn't care. She was used to being alone , she knew how it felt to be left behind but this time she knew there was someone who would actually come for her. Hotaru opened her eyes looking at the spot in front of her.'' Are you my real mommy ?'' She asked into the nothingness. 

_If you close your eyes your life_

But then , just then someone stepped out of the shadows.It was a woman even though it was hard to see because she was almost invisible. Almost like a ghost. The woman opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her face was empty , shocked , afraid it showed real fear , not like something you felt if you would see something that scares you but almost as if she had seen hell itself , as if she had seen her loved ones get murdered.The woman just shook her head letting Hotaru know she wasn't her mother.

Are you here to warn me ? Hotaru asked herself but was alarmed when the woman nodded her head making it clear she could hear the smaller girl's thoughts. Much to Hotaru's surpise she wasn't afraid of this woman. What is it ? What's wrong ? Hotaru now asked without using her voice only her mind.The woman didn't answer. Hotaru had figured out in no time the woman couldn't speak also the woman had become a little bit more visible for the small girl on the bed. Hotaru could now clearly see the ghostly woman had white long hair and was wearing a white dress. She reminded Hotaru of Serenity but only a bit older.

_A naked truth revealed_

The ghost nodded and just when she was about to reach out of Hotaru suddenly she pulled back with a fearful look on her face as if something was haunting her , something Hotaru couldn't see.

* * *

When Usagi finally reached the temple followed by the other blonde girl and Mamoru all eyes were focussed on her.For a moment she feared Rei was going to yell at her again and looking at Rei it really seemed like the raven haired girl was annoyed but much to the blonde's suprise she didn't yell at her. When they both noticed they were staring at eachother they looked away. 

'' Ah finally i was getting all old and grumpy here Odango.'' A blonde woman said who could be mistaken easily for a guy.A girl with Aqua hair was looking at the blonde tomboy with a small and calm smile on her face. Usagi wondered when Haruka and Michiru were finally going to realise how deeply in love they were. Maybe they had already known but still , if that was true they didn't show it.

Setsuna was the first to speak up.'' Haruka please be quiet can't you see how serious this may be , please leave your jokes in your pocket.'' Usagi could see how the blonde tomboy rolled her eyes and started murmering something.

Minako sat down next to Makoto who was looking no staring at Setsuna with a look the goddess of love reconized as love.' _Ah yes , i knew Makoto wasn't straight , i mean she's always around boys who are never good enough but i've heard she had actuallt dated a girl through high school , she never told me ! I think Usagi knew , it seems like Usagi knows us too well.' _Annoyed Minako looked away. She wasn't going to think about this anymore , she may be the goddess of love , Sailor Venus but she was one of the few who actually never have had a boyfriend , to be honest Minako was sure she wasn't even attracted to boys. She never told anybody though , not because she was afraid they would disown her or hate her for it but because she simply couldn't find the courage to confess it.

_Dreams you never lived and scars never healed_

Ami noticed the strange behaviour of her friends , wondering what was wrong. Minako had become very quiet , so had Usagi and Makoto , well Makoto hadn't been herself lately , she had become sercetive almost as if there was something bothering her. Ami didn't even try to talk to her friends. She knew they liked her and trusted her but to be honest Ami had never felt like how Usagi and the other three feel around eachother , they shared a bond. Ami was just a part of them closing the missing pieces with her presence. She missed Taiki , he was one of the few who actually understood her.

_In the darkness light will take you to the other side_

Usagi just took a deep breath before sitting down next to her fiance and Haruka.And just when Rei turn around to get somethings from inside of the temple suddnely she felt a strong presence behind her and turned around in shock.The others looked at her with suprise and followed her gaze which was settled on a woman who stood there but the woman was gone in a flash causing them all to turn theri heads back at the raven haired girl who seemed to be just as confused as they were. A ghost ? A trick on the mind or a warning ? No one knew but there was one thing all of the Senshi and Mamoru did know , their peace was officially over.

_Hearts uninspired, trapped inside somebody's dream  
Too close to the fire, yet cold and so numb with the pain  
When the fever has broken, and the river has run to the sea  
Washed to the ocean, and saved by a voice inside me_

_Just close your eyes_

* * *

_Well i came up with this story when i was watching a movie called : Resident Evil , in which a couple of people team up to fight zombies , you might asked yourself how i got inspired by a movie like that to write about Sailor moon , not to mention the title of this story but that's simple actually. Because Usagi and her team are going to live through that same thing , not with zombies ofcourse but something else , well you see Usagi and the other Senshi are...Ha i'm not going to spoil the fun so you'll just have to wait until i update again but as i said before , it may take awhile until that happens._

_I know i've still got a lot of unfinished stories and i promise i will finish them but until then i hope you can forgive me for not updating them and starting on a new story. I really hope you like this story because it's my first story without focusing on one person or two , this story will be all about all senshi and how they fell in love during a war on earth. Ah just so you know , i'm going to give Naru a part in this story too because i think it's time she finds out Usagi is Sailor mo0n._

_Also i know there are spelling errors in my story , please don't judge my story because of them. __Anyway , let me know what you think so far and please Review.._

_Amnesia Nymph ,_


End file.
